THE CALL OF LOVE
by CaroRodriguez
Summary: the story fits after Robin leaves Storybrooke its an OutlawQueen fanfic but contains RegalBeliever,ChefMaiden one i just created. its my first fanfic and i would love to know what you think hope you enjoy it as much as i do. I wrote it in a way i though characters would actually act, again HOPE YOU LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

Robin was staring at the fire he just made and as soon as he pushed with a stick a log that was about to fall a tear came rolling down his face. He was thinking about Regina (as always) but just when he did that he remembered the first kiss they shared, when she simply came along and against any reasonable thought, against the possible anger anyone could feel after the loss of their heart, she just went there and smacked him a kiss. It was possibly the most beautiful kiss he has ever had (at least until then), it was full of emotions he felt more things than he had ever felt before. He felt guilty for losing her heart, shocked for the kiss, happy because it was something he has been wanting to do since the moment they stood close at each other in Zelena's house, surprised that Regina did it, comfortable because she was amazing and then when the first kiss finished, thirsty for more, so he returned the kiss and for that moment he ignored everything that could ever be happening around them and he just let himself be lost in her lips.

That beautiful memory turned into deep sadness as he knew it was not going to happen again. His expression turned sadder than the one he had along the past 6 weeks. Marian had noticed that but this one broke her heart. She couldn't resist more, she gathered her courage and said:-Robin how long we've known each other?- he wiped his tears and slowly turned, he took a deep breath and answered –not so sure many years- -exactly! Many years- Marian said – I know you Robin, I know how you act and think, and in all those years I've never seen you as sad and heartbroken as I see you now. You may trick Roland but you can't trick me. I know it's because of her, because of- -Regina- he said in a low tone and stared to the window –I know but it doesn't matter you are my responsibility, Roland and you-. Marian wanted to say more things but as soon as Roland saw his father standing up he ran to his arms – Can we go to the park please?- to which Robin took advantage of, he didn't want to keep talking about Regina with Marian,-of course little boy- he gave a "you know I have to go" stare to Marian and he left the apartment.

Marian felt a huge discontent so she decided to go to the dinner down the block. She was friend of the chef, a handsome blue eyed man named Harry. He had a tragic past, he lost his family in an accident and he was the only survivor, therefore he got in charge of the family business. He was tall and had dark curly hair which highlighted the pale tone of his skin and the blue of his eyes. Since Marian arrived he's been hypnotized by her, something mysterious and curious in her sight made him be more and more interested in her. He didn't knew exactly what he felt for her, it was just an unexplainable attraction to her, like if he knew her from a past life but that seemed quite impossible for him so he just tried to be her friend. Every day he looked to the crowd and search for her eyes until one day he decided to talk to her. It had been two weeks, they've got the apartment and everything seemed going normal. At the beginning she was happy and excited for the possibility of making her life back with Robin and Roland nonetheless Robin was too sad to react to that and she understood it so she tried to give him some space but close enough to conquer him again. Every day she went to the dinner and got amazed by the deliciousness the chef made she always wanted to meet him and thank him but she wasn't sure how.

So one day they mysteriously agreed (each by their own) to gather their courage and go talk to the other. Marian didn't sit on the table of the corner but in the bar, she thought there she may have a bigger chance to talk to him. On the other hand Harry decided to be chef and waiter so he can have a bigger chance to talk to her than when he is in the kitchen and near the bar. The hours went by and Harry never saw Marian and neither did she. They were both disappointed and in that way fool for thinking they could ever talk as friends when they were just strangers to one another. The dinner was about to close and it was late, Marian needed to return home, Robin can manage everything by his own, but still, she had nothing left to do there. She stood and walk to the door looking at the floor ignoring everything that happened around her. Harry picked the dishes from a table and walked to the kitchen not paying attention to what was near him. That day could've gone by just like that, but destiny didn't want it that way. Someone in the corner called and Harry turned not realizing there was a bench behind him, which made him fell and throw everything. Marian heard the uproar closed the door and kneel to help the poor waiter.-Need any help?- she said nicely, he looked up and both said –you-.


	2. Chapter 2

Regina has been struggling with her heartbreak and each that day she was alone was harder than the previous one, even Mary Margaret and Henry have been there for her behind her fake smile there was a broken soul. As soon as things turn mildly normal in Storybrooke Mary Margaret asked Regina for her help, she asked her to be mayor again while Neal grows up a little bit. Regina was so heartbroken and purpose less that she agreed so she can distract herself from the agony she was going through. And also to ignore operation mongoose because every time she thought of it she thought about Robin and how their story was done for ever, so she decided to left Henry in charge of that and told him only to refer about that when it was completely necessary. Henry didn't realize how much it hurt her so Mary Margaret explained to him and told him his mother needed to be distracted from that for some time.

She no longer goes to her vault because first time she did she thought of the marvelous moments she spend with Robin, how that night of enchantment, lust and passion was probably the best one of her life. How when he went there and she thought he was going to finish their relationship once and forever, he surprised her with one of the most passionate kisses he's ever gave to her. A kiss full of thirst of love, strength of finally admitting they couldn't stay away from one another and passion that tries to take back all the time lost and so the kisses went stronger and stronger, their hearts beat so fast and so hard that their cloth couldn't hold them anymore. Slowly Regina took off Robin's shirt enjoying what she saw, touched and felt. Robin took the zipper and slowly opened Regina's dress. They embraced themselves and felt everything of the other, while they kissed and with silly steps they made their way to the bed where the magic followed. Consummating their love making theirs not two but one soul for both.

This amazing memory instantly shattered Regina's heart, her eyes got full of tears until she couldn't keep them anymore. She wanted to be with him and he wanted to be with her and as she saw their picture, Robin's voice came to her mind –Regina, I choose you!... I'm here now and this is true… my mind was in the forest but my heart took me here- which made her feel even worse. Staying was a torture she wasn't going there again, she locked her vault so no one could enter and poofed herself to her room and thought of operation mongoose. She wiped her tears and went to Henry's room. –Mom I didn't heard you come in- he says and sees that Regina has been crying. –Mom are you ok? Is it because of Robin Hood?- just to hear his name made Regina's heart ache –no- she lied –I was sneezing, spring kills me- he stood from his bed and hugged Regina – I know, the memory of pollen is quite painful- He looked at her and smiled, the way he spoke was so sweet that warmed Regina's heart and relieve it from the pain. –I was working on operation mongoose, there are many things that don't fit- -actually that's the reason I've come here, I wanted to see if you've had any progress on that- -well, I was inquiring some facts that may change mi initial theory- -like what?- -like the fact that my grandparents split- -the charmings?!- no, my other grandparents- -Gold?!- -yes, Belle sent him out of town- -Why would she do that?- -I don't know, but that means that he isn't going against the book's fate so he doesn't know who the author is- - therefore the author is just imposing everyone to his will, its hopeless- she said downhearted not realizing the worry on henry's voice –no, therefore – he said imitating his mother voice –he might also want to find the author and that would be terrible. It's a luck he knows nothing about it- Regina looked worried –right… mom… does my grandpa know about operation mongoose?- -no, maybe just a little bit- -MOM! That's the important thing about a secret mission, the secret part!- -well I may have told him a bit about it not much to worry (I hope)- -At least he can't come back, right?- -yes- she said sadly –once you cross that's it- -ok well that gives us a bit of time, I will work harder- Regina smiled and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Robin was walking with his family trying to hold the tears inside his eyes. He has never felt a worst pain in his life, it felt like someone just ripped the half of his soul and let the emptiness in his body. At the beginning he thought it was just a beautiful second chance in love but few moments later he realized that it was the most beautiful thing he has ever felt, it felt stronger than anything before, deeper, sweeter, magnificent. As he walks by he remembers what Regina told him back in his camp, the sweet loving concern of hers –Robin, out there is not quite like here in storybrooke- - what do you mean?- - things have changed new things have appeared, out there is not as peaceful as it is in here- - oh yeah, because wicked witches, flying monkeys, mean curses and snow queens are the definition of peaceful- Regina laughed and Robin grabbed softly her face, which Regina loved and leaned her head to his hand – I am really going to miss this beautiful smile- Regina's eyes got full of tears and tried to change the subject, she had to be strong for him she knew how hard it was, so she won't make it worse with her crying – this is a map of Maine, right here is a dinner, you can rest here a bit and they can help you to find someone who can take you to the next town, it's a road far too long for Roland to walk it- every time Regina talked and or concerned about Roland made Robin feel the happiest man alive he felt a family – oh! I almost forgot take this you are going to need this - she handed over a stack of money –Regina I can't- -but you must, you need it I don't- he wanted to tell her he loved her but Will appeared and reminded them they had to leave.

The merry men, Roland and Marian were waiting for him at the town line –You go, I left my car down the road I'll meet you at the town line- -ok, Regina…- -Robin I need you to take care of something here- Will interrupted –don't worry go, see you at the town line- Regina replied with a smile, she was trying so hard to be brave in front of him and he loved that. –what do you need?- Robin said –so what´s next mate? You, the merry men, us what's going to happen?- Will inquired -Well as for the merry men little John is in charge he is going to take of everything as I did. And you… my friend I need you to do something for me- -what ever you need!- Robin told Will Scarlet some things while he was writing on a paper which he later handed over to him. When the arrived to the town line, as Will said, everyone was waiting for him. He approached the merry men and hugged each one of them at the end he stood in front of them and said – Gentlemen it has been my biggest pleasure to share this last years by your side, you have been the best company I could ever wish for and I'm proud of every single one of you. Don't break the company, lean on each other as we always did. I may leave but the spirit of this company shall remain. Be truthful, righteous and good- -ahey!- the merry men answered and hugged for last time his great leader. At last he send a stare to Will to what he responded by nodding.

They have been walking for two hours and Roland was exhausted. Robin and Marian were used to long walks but little Roland wasn't. "the dinner I told you is just a few miles down the road" Regina's voice crossed Robin's mind to what he answered in a low voice – I don't know what is few for you Milady- and smirked sadly –you said something?- Marian asked –uh, no, I was wondering where could the dinner be- -daddy I'm tired- -don't worry little boy we are almost there- -where daddy, where are we going exactly?- -first to a dinner but I can't see it, can you help me find it?- -yes, how?- -well you are a fine observer- -but I'm little- -well we can fix that- he grabbed him and placed him on his shoulders –better?- -yes, look daddy there it is!


End file.
